


Destructive Hatred

by vampadi



Category: Dharmakshetra, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), सूर्यपुत्र कर्ण | Suryaputra Karn (TV)
Genre: Destruction, F/M, Hatred, Rape, Revenge Sex, Self-Destruction, Sex, anger rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampadi/pseuds/vampadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duryodhan's in blind hatred wants to destroy atleast one of his enemy. He finds Draupadi alone and ravishes her to ruin her and himself both.</p><p>now i made a blog on this work https://vampadi.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).



> this is a pure work of sadism. not anyway to justify rape only a mean to vent certain frustration. please don't read if your sentiment is hurt. its sadist mind's work no connection with personal moral and values.

Duryodhan looks at karna’s pyre. today he became completely alone in this world. Now no need to live. he lost everyone , his son, brothers relatives, teacher and lastly his dearest friend and then finding his identity was last straw in his patience. “What is my iron body will be used for? Neither i can revive any of them and thanks to Krishna’s trick i cant kill any pandav either.” he fumes. “what i will do?” Shakuni and Aswathama were unable to console him. "Will you leave me alone for tonight please?” he asked They nods and went.  
His energy was driving him crazy. an urge to destroy everything was making him mad. If only one of his enemies he could destroy fully. If not by killing but by some other means. He walks towards his friend’s pyre. The evening was advancing towards night. fire had been extinguished taking Karna and Vrishali in its possession. None was there anymore. But suddenly in moonlight it feels someone sitting leaning the big tree. He advanced and was astonished.  
“Drupadkumari.” he exclaimed in surprise. As he dragged Draupadi on her feet. her eyes were lost towards the pyre so even she was shocked to see prince of hastinapur.  
“so you remember him after death” he clenched his teeth in rage. Duryodhan knew about the relationship Karna and draupadi shared. Somehow Draupadi knew Karna was eldest brother of Pandavas right after her marriage . he knew both of them desired each other and as karna’s blood right of being eldest pandava he was her husband as well. gods consented their relation. But its Draupadi who ignored the relation, insulted his friend again and again and used him only when she missed Arjun. Like mother-in-law even she abandoned her son born from karna. Duryodhan knows how Karna had been burnt from inside for the love and desire he had for her and she never cared. In Gambling Hall all heart Karna’s insult to her they didn’t know what pain caused him to say that. And suddenly the urge occupied him avenging all his loss. He cant kill any of Pandavas, but he can ravish Draupadi right now. Anyway he had been her master by winning her in gamble and still she is not won back. Yes by violating her his overwhelming hatred will only be controlled. Today he will avenge his friend and yes his dear brother’s death too. how can he forget how brutally Duhshashana was killed for this woman? Yes today he will avenge his best friend and dear brother. Anyway he is going to be killed tomorrow. So its better to destroy atleast one of his enemy so that he has that satisfaction before death. This is last chance of them. Pandava camps are in a distance. And after revealation of the identity of their elder brother they are too shattered to even care. Other warriors must be busy to convince them for tomorrow war. Bheem must be handling that loser Yudhisthir. And from aswathama he got to know Krishna had taken Arjun to adhirath’s place. no chance of returning them before morning. this is the golden chance to take this fireborn.  
“stop Drupadnandini” Duryodhan commanded to departing Draupadi. “You cant go now.”  
“why?” Draupadi frowned with confusion, shock and disgust.  
“ Because I will destroy you tonight.” Duryodhan grabs Draupadi and pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Draupadi was alone in her tent when the news of Arjun’s victory and Karna’s fall comes. She didn’t understand how to react. She was happy Arjun was safe but she was breaking inside for Karna. Pandav camp was in festive mood but she had hard time to control her tears. And thinking of going to an isolated place. And that was the time when krishna asked Pandavs to take blessing from Kunti. And news of Karna’s fall finally braught out the secret burried inside her heart and that braught an abrupt ending of Pandavas joy. they ran to Karna in a hope that he was still alive. He was . Arjun’s arrow pierced his chest but still he was in position to talk. Draupadi followed Pandavs and Krishna with Kunti. While they cried she was only silently seeing him from a distance. in a hope he will look at her. At least once if they could stare to each other she might tell through eyes she still loves him. But then Duryodhan comes and dismissed everyone telling its his right to have last moment with him. But Draupadi was still there. and then only karna looked at her, and his eyes told that he still loves her. and then they were closed forever. as per his last wish his last rites wld hv been done over a hillock a bit far from Kurukshetra. duryodhan didn’t let Pandavas do the last right. Vrishali acompanied her husband too all she saw from a distance. she heard Arjun asking krishna to take him to Adhirath and Radha’s place to meet his eldest brother’s survived family, she saw Bheem was almost carrying broken Yudhisthir to pandav camp. Nakul-Sahadev were accompanying Kunti. None cared for her. She knows nobody will they never did. Only bheem might have but now he has to console elder brother. dhristadyumna too would have but he has to manage army as commander as pandavas are not in position of handling them. Draupadi felt she will pass the night with Karna’s pyre. old memories coming. She had rejected him in sayamvar on account of being Suta, A royal princess couldn’t marry a suta anyway so she didnt find anything wrong rejecting him. but then she got divided among five and then got to know Karna was never a suta but kshatriya by birth. and one day she accidentally overheard kunti and vidur’s conversasion and came to know Kunti is his mother. since then she secretly desired him. and each time she had seen him she found same desire in his eyes also. and when she got frustrated over Arjun being away from her they met once and she realized when kunti ordered her division she did for all her sons hence karna is her husband too. but she never revealed his birth identity to karna, she knew it can bring a storm and karna wouldnt go against Duryodhan.so even when she had a relationship with him she didn’t reveal the truth. But she had to end the relationship also when Arjun came back. neither she could keep their son with her, She had to abandon the baby as kunti did. but Karna had taken the child with him. Her that son even got killed by Abhimanyu in chakrabyuha war. Everyone thought her tears that day was for Abhimanyu. That was not wrong. but it was for her son too. but thankfully she neednt have to reveal the truth. Today she was not feeling like going back. She wanted be there atleast till midnight. Nobody will notice her in darkness of night when she will be back and her secret will remain secret forever.  
And suddenly she felt someone pulling her hand. “Drupadkumari!!” the familiar voice exclaimed. She was so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed Duryodhan coming. She would have left then.  
She snatched her hand back and turned to go. She cant tolerate this man. and then Duryodhan asked her to stop in commanding voice. how this man dares to command her? she was disgusted.  
“why?” she was in no mood listen anything from him. and then only she sensed an iron clasp on her uncovered skin of waist and in a moment she was into his big broad uncovered iron chest. she just recalled that he got iron body as she heard Pandavs were talking before the truth revealed. although thanks to krishna it was not fully iron body but that wont help her. she was no warrior never felt the need, her husbands,sons,brothers,father and her harsh tongue was enough for her.  
“what do you mean by destroying me? do you know what Bheem will do tomorrow?” she was angry.  
“you are not a 16 years old virgin that you won’t know what i meant.” says Duryodhan sarcastically. “tonight by ravishing you only i would be able to avenge my brother, my sister and my dear friend.” stated Duryodhan with evil smile.  
Draupadi shivered. such possibility she never thought. she looked around nobody was there. this place is far from kurukshetra and both pandav and kaurav camp.  
“don’t talk rubbish and release me.” she struggled and Duryodhan saw amusingly.  
“you want to wrestle with me fire queen? even Bhanumati would have over powered you in no time.” he laughed.  
“somebody help” shouted Draupadi. her voice echoed to her tangled with Duryodhan’s laugh.  
“Nobody will come drupadnandini, and that you also know that pandavas don’t know you are here and my guards won’t let anyone to come on hillock neither they will come. i had said today i will spend night with my best friend’s pyre. so they arranged my tent here. where tonight i will take revenge of all our insults, you should have think twice before calling me blind son of blind man Draupadi. you had hit weakest point of mine. today i will show you what a master does with his beautiful slave after wining in a gambling.”  
“Duryodhan!!” Draupadi’s eyes rolled in horror. the grip over her tightened.  
Duryodhan swept Draupadi off her feet and sunk his mouth into her lustrous lips strongly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striptease

“You taste steamy yet intoxicating, queen” says Duryodhan in a satisfactory tone after finishing the kiss. Draupadi was efforting to push him away with both of her hands on his chest.  
“you will pay for it.” she says furiously.  
“what is there left to pay? i know tomorrow is my last day. but i will die with satisfaction of destroying my one main enemy. now stop struggling and save some energy for bed.” Duryodhan smirks and lifts Draupadi. he walks towards his tent carrying her.  
Draupadi stopped punching him for sometimes and stared him sharply. She can’t fight his strength , so its better to depend on her tongue.  
“how valiant of you, hastinapur prince, you don’t have power to fight your enemies , so you are taking it out on their wife? is that what for which you got your iron body? your mother’s blessing was for violating a helpless woman?” She says sharply trying to shame Duryodhan.  
“who says i am targeting my enemy’s wife? did i try to lay hand on Devika, Valandhara, Karenumati or Vijaya? Not even on Subhadra who was promised to me yet Arjun snatched her away. You are not my enemy’s wife Draupadi, you are one of my main enemy.” says Duryodhan throwing Draupadi on his bed after entering into tent and took a piece of cloth and handcuffed Draupadi with the bed stand.  
“so now you can’t even stand my resistence? and you call yourself warrior?” says Draupadi sarcastically.  
“Drupadkumari, don’t misunderstand. its only for preventing you from fleding till i am done with necessary arrangements. i don’t want to spend whole night chasing you on this hillock.” says Duryodhan and starts undressing himself. taking his garment of one by one.  
“if i am your main enemy why you are not killing me?” asks Draupadi trying hard to untie her handcuff.  
“because death is a blessing and long life full of agony is the curse. i will give that life to you. you will be queen again. but the memory will be there that you were your enemy’s slave for one night.” laughed Duryodhan stroking hairs from Draupadi’s face.  
“king Dhritarastra had freed us, i am not your slave.” said Draupadi sharply moving her face away.  
“My father did, but you were my slave not my father’s. He was king then. but in kurukshetra he gave me all the right as king. and since i brought you in power by force so both as a king and as master i have full right over you.” says Duryodhan when he lightened few lamps. “i will ravish fire princess in presence of fire.” he laughed. in lamp light his wide muscular figure was prominent. He was wearing only under garment under his waist. He was shorter than Bheem but equally broadly built so his figure looked more square, even though he was handsome but because of his broad feature and arrogant proud attitude on face that used to get unnoticed. He slapped on his thigh “my thigh will be pleased by touch of your hip.” he laughed and Draupadi shivered.  
“So you claim to love Bhanumati, what kind of love is it? that instead of being with her you are violating a woman when you know you can be killed in very next day?” Draupadi tried to hit on Duryodhan’s sensitive point.  
“Bhanumati is only woman my heart belongs to. But my hatred for you is equally stronger as my love for Bhanumati. My hatred can destroy my love until i can take it in the right place. My hatred will only be controlled by destroying you.” Duryodhan throws away his last part of garment and appears in the dress of his birth time.  
Draupadi closed her eyes in sight of his large hairy member. Prince of Hastinapur is looking ferocious.  
“So you can’t stand naked in front your mother but can in front your sister-in-law?” Draupadi says sarcastically.  
“I have lost everyone, what i would hv done being immortal anyway? i am thankful that krishna shamed me.” Duryodhan comes closer and unties Draupadi’s handcuff. For last effort draupadi tried to kick hard on duryodhan’s groin. but he holds her ankles together in tight clasp of left hand.  
“no point of kicking me Draupadi. you don’t know the trick how to hurt a warrior. Bhanumati knows but still that is not of much use to me.” laughed Duryodhan and placed a kiss on Draupadi’s feet. your feet are unique in colour and shape. truly as blue lotus petal.” he appreciated. but Draupadi was in no position to take praise from her naked enemy.  
“its time to see you.” Duryodhan pulls Draupadi’s saree. Draupadi tries to hold her saree as much as tightly as she could. and kept shouting calling her husbands , brothers, sons and friend’s name.  
“no point Drupadkumari. this is not Hastinapur’s Dice hall where anybody can reach for your help. nobody can reach on this isolated hillock before morning. He gave a sudden pull and with a jerk saree parted from draupadi’s body. he threw the saree away.  
“you will go to hell” screamed Draupadi. moving away from Duryodhan as he comes on bed.  
“i will go anyway. but dont think you all wont go. crimes were committed by you all too.” Duryodhan chuckled and caught her lower garment. She slaps his hands again and again but he dragged the robe away. Draupadi was only left with her inner garment and small under garment. all the part of her body was open.  
“don’t do it prince.” she tried to cover herself by clutching her knees.  
“why won’t i?” Duryodhan pulled her on his lap. “sit here.” he made her sitting on his right thigh hugging her from back. and buried his face into her open traces.  
“Is there still patch of my brother’s blood Draupadi?” he took a deep breath. as if trying to feel his brother whose blood drenched the hair last night.  
Draupadi suddenly felt a pang of sympathy unintentionally. “you loved your brother too much.” she stated  
“the much yudhisthir never even can imagine. I never could think of taking advandage of them unlike your Dharmraj. Duryodhan’s one hand reached to Draupadi’s naval another holds her both arms in tight clasp. his lips found nape of her neck licking sucking making Draupadi grasped. she sensed the erection in his loin. its getting iron hard. his hand was pouncing the flesh of her stomac.  
“stop it prince.” she cried.  
“why? did Bheem stop while plucking Duhshashan’s hand from his body? Did he stopped while drinking his blood. did you stop from bathing on Duhshashan’s blood?and for what? following order? i had seen how last night Bheem and You were mating to celebrate my brother’s death. Tonight i will avenge that.” Duryodhan untied the small blouse of Draupadi and threw it away.  
“please Duryodhan!” Draupadi with all her might jumped away from his lap. Duryodhan’s eyes were hooked on her big round breast. he pulled her closer by dragging her legs and put those across his waist with her hip on his thigh and his hands clasped those two bundles and starts pumping them. Draupadi’s scream miffed with gasp.  
“Jayadrath used to say how perfect your breasts are. they are really provocative must agree.” he wrapped Draupadi’s waist around and took one breast in mouth another squeezing by hand. Draupadi holds his shoulders still efforting to push him away with punching and scratching but that was of no use.  
“Jayadrath groped by breast while abducting me. he said reaching to palace he will at first ravage my twin earths. thankfully Arjun stopped his chariot.” Draupadi says with her choked voice with tear and heavy breath as Duryodhan sucked hard.  
“yet he didn’t kill and took him to Yudhisthir who was as expected let him go. But after Abhimanyu’s death Yudhisthir’s permission was not needed for Arjun to kill him. Neither Duhshala was remembered then ” mocked Duryodhan lifting mouth from her bosom and Draupadi sighed. in every occasion from everywhere she is reminded Arjun didn’t care for her. “what about Keechak?” Duryodhan takes other breast in his mouth and alternated his hands position, He sucked harder making her cry.  
“Keechak had molested me multiple times. He caressed me , kissed my cheeks. embraced me, said dirty things about my body and what he want to do with me till the night Bheema killed him.” Draupadi answered. She knows Duryodhan won’t stop so constant pleading only is making herself tired.  
“Jatasur too lusted you. and he too had to die. Kulnashini Draupadi for you Aryavart has become deserted.” Duryodhan says furiously pushing her on the pillow and clutched her last under garment.  
“wait sometimes please.” Draupadi hold his hands.  
“why?” frowned Duryodhan. “i am not letting you go. take it clearly.”  
“atleast don’t accuse me for causing the war. its you who didn’t agree the peace mission and war happened.” says Draupadi furiously. at least this beast has no right to accuse her.”  
“yes i wanted war. and i am ruined. but even if i would have agreed to settle peace , you said your brothers and your sons would have faught. so anyway you wanted war. and its your turn to get ruined.” he snatched away her last garment leaving the dark beauty completely open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravishment

“No Duryodhan!” Draupadi hides her face in her hands realizing she is completely uncovered in front her enemy.  
Duryodhan was spellbound seeing the dark ravishing figure for a moment. He turns her back and starts squeezing her heavy hips. “not only breasts your ass is also shaped so perfectly.” He appreciated.  
Draupadi burried her face on pillow after repeated failed attempt to kick him off. Duryodhan keeps pouncing every inch of her back. Draupadi stops pleading for a while knowing its of no use and keeps shedding tears on the pillow clutching it tightly to control her pain.  
After a while Duryodhan again turns her straight and keeps pouncing flesh of every part of her body.  
“you are a heavenly creation Draupadi , no denial in that. No wonder why so many men desired you.” Duryodhan pressed his mouth on her naval sucking hard his hands keep squeezing her breasts again.  
“oohh” grasped draupadi and caught hold of Duryodhan’s hairs to pull him away. but she failed as well. prince of Hastinapur seem stacked to her body. For a last effort she shouts again. but nobody came. her shout miffed with the gasp coming from hers. To her more disgust her body has started responding to her violator. Duryodhan knows the art of pleasing woman she understood. Above all if it was Jayadrath or Keechak or some demon to try to ravish her then her body wouldnt have responded. But Duryodhan was part of her husbands family, she has seen him closely since she stepped in the family as newly married bride. even though he was enemy to her husbands they regarded him as brother too and certainly likes some qualities of him. She had good terms with his wife and mother too. Moreover Karna used to say to her how he was not as bad as she thought. So for knowing him probably her body is not rejecting as deep down to her mind he is still brother of her husbands. But right now her brother in law is intending to ravage her dignity and she cant be pleased by this monster. She forgot to shout to control her senses.  
“Drupadkumari hope you got i am no less than Pandavas in bed.”  
Duryodhan lifts face from draupadi’s navals and kissed her in mouth fully. His tongue sunk into her throat. This time both his hands hold hers in tight clasp. Draupadi protests again but it sounded as moan. Draupadi was losing track of her own thoughts in his activities  
When Duryodhan released her mouth she was panting for air and was in no position to talk for a while. He starts rubbing his nose in her cleavege making her gasping again. Draupadi sensed he was not particularly behaving as those violators of women. Perhaps Duryodhan in his entire life first time forcefully ravishing a woman and its her bad luck to fall prey for his destructive revenge. She cries to her situation. And then she suddenly thinks to keep him busy in talking. Probably that would keep him away.  
“So prince of Hastinapur is desiring his enemy right? Why then this talk of revenge? when clearly its seen that you brought me on bed to fulfill your desire not your revenge.” taunted Draupadi again.  
“i want to know what is there in you that men destroy themselves for you. like moth they jump in fire. i want to explore the source of that destruction tonight to destroy it in its root.” says Duryodhan in blind rage.  
“is it my fault if gods made me like this thatmen desire me?” says draupadi in choked voice.  
“you use your destructive aura and that is your fault. you need to be punished for that.” says duryodhan adamantly.  
“you tell me what wrong i did first before punishing me. if you got right as a king then you need to give me a chance to defend myself before getting punished.” says Draupadi  
Duryodhan couldnt help but appreciating Draupadi’s thinking ability to save herself while lying nude with naked enemy hovering upon her that too in a hillock far from own family.  
He carressed her cheek wiping her tears. then staffed her mouth with the piece of cloth he used to handcuff her first. Draupadi’s eyes rolled in shock and horror  
“dont worry drupadkumari. You will get to defend yourself. but your tongue whose lashing create so many problem needs to be punished first. smirked duryodhan. and then bites her breast hard. Draupadi’s scream miffed in gag. for next some time it seemed to her no body part left of her where Duryodhan didnt bite or scratch her.  
When Duryodhan released her gag she only took deep breath for sometimes.  
Now defend yourself fireborn. otherwise i might proceed to next level. taunts Duryodhana. As he sits up on bed. Draupadi slowly sits up and hugs herself to hide her nakedness.  
“Duryodhan what wrong i did you tell me first. gods created me with qualities to charm men. is it my fault? you tell how i did misuse my charm?  
“You are too proud of yourself that you don’t care of anybody’s feeling. you think everyone should give first priority to you Drupadkumari. and for that you don’t think twice how other people might feel in your words.” says Duryodhan furiously.  
“and who are you to punish me for that?” says Draupadi sharply. “you yourself have said so many hurtful things to other. including pitamaha Bheeshma and guru Drona.”  
“yes i might have not punished you if you wouldnt have called me Andhe k putra Andha. you mocked my father’s blindness. i cant forget that.” replies Duryodhan still angry on her words.  
“didnt for that you did enough insult of mine already? is that an excuse to violate me?” Draupadi becomes furious.  
“no i dont punish you for these, i will do for what you did to my friend. tonight i will use you the way you used karna.” Duryodhan pulls Draupadi in his arms. Draupadi remains silent. She cant deny that she wronged karna in many way. and those were not justified. She remained silent not knowing what to say when Duryodhan keeps showering kisses all over her body.  
“but your friend loved me. he was my husband too. then how can you dishonor Karna’s love?” Draupadi efforted lastly.  
“i am not dishonoring the woman karna loved. i am dishonoring the woman who insulted Karna, who used him only as a substitute of her favourite husband, who abandoned my friends just born son. can you deny if you would have revealed the truth of his identity Karna would have been alive? Karna was great to forgive you. i wont. So now all your logic is foiled. Be ready for punishment.” duryodhan gives an evil smile and pinned Draupadi down finally with his both hands pressing hers against bed with fingers entwined. His knee parts her legs.  
“have mercy please Duryodhan. “ for last time pleaded Draupadi. “you could have any other means to destroy me. Why ravishing me?  
“too late queen. Everyone destroyed in war yet your children and brothers are safe. and i dont know whether they can be perished now or not. so now only means to destroy you is embedding you” duryodhan kissed on draupadi’s forehead. “welcome your brother-in-law inside you woman.” and at last Hastinapur prince entered into fireborn.  
“oh no noo” Draupadi’s eyes rolled in horror and disbelief. She is being penetrated by someone not her husband and that too her brother-in-law. this was beyond her imagination. She jerked her body with all might but duryodhan pressed her legs against bed with his. thus making draupadi immobilized with his weight.  
“tonight by destroying fireprincess i will be burnt completely. turn me into ashes Agnikanya.” murmurs Duryodhan  
“get up from me.” shouts Draupadi again but this time Duryodhan’s mouth gagged her with his tongue wrestling with hers the small cot was moving in tremendous force as with each thrust Duryodhan plants himself deeper into the desirable body of dark beauty. every thrust becomes more violent than previous one. Draupadi’s scream miffed in duryodhan’s moan through kiss. now being not able to move or shout Draupadi tries to think something else to avoid pain. She thinks about whole life of her. how in panchal everyone used to regard her most valuable treasure. –how in Indraprastha queen Draupadi was obeyed by everyone. How after her insult in dice hall everyone vowed for revenge. how she wanted to destroy every kith and kin of Kauravas. how all men tried to dishonor her killed mercilessly. She was in verge of victory. And tonight only in a careless move she loses her all honor and dignity completely. She thinks about the man on top of her. not that she always hated him. Duryodhan had really behaved like a brother-in-law the few time after marriage she spent in Hastinapura. once in absence of pandavas and anyone else he himself being charioteer of her had taken her to royal shiva temple. that was an unexpected gesture from this proud prince. Even during Rajsuya he was very modest and even sometimes helped her with gifts. Draupadi knew even he desired her as many other man. but that never had been expressed and Draupadi only felt proud for the attention prince of Hastinapura gave her. But then jealousy changed everything. why her cursed tongue slipped that day when he fell in the pond. it was not his fault. yet instead of helping him she laughed at him. the joke she uttered would hurt him that way she never imagined. Yudhisthir even scolded her yet she didnt apologize. Things wouldnt have been such worse. Her tears drenched the bed along with the sweat of them both.  
Duryodhan after planting his manhood till tip into his sister-in-law pulled it out half and with huge force slammed it inside her. Draupadi’s rolled eyes expressed her state as her mouth was still occupied by him. Then her pulled out more part than before and slammed again. Draupadi’s body skipped beneath him. third time he pulled it out almost full of his manhood and with all his might slammed inside.  
“oomph” a sound comes from Draupadi’s gagged mouth. She experienced wild love of her husbands too. Specially Bheem sometimes used to forget he is in bed not in wrestling ground. but those were pleasure of conjugal life not to intend ravaging her dignity.  
Duryodhan might have got that her body knows such wild behavior. So he starts pounding with full force. Draupadi’s body started dancing in his accord. Draupadi efforts her best not to response him. but she was not a virgin that her body could reject him. In spite of all her effort her body starts finding pleasure in Duryodhan’s love play.  
Understanding Draupadi is losing herself Duryodhan frees her mouth and rubs his face on her neck making her grasping hard. Draupadi was not shouting anymore knowing its of no use. rather in spite of her all control the pleased sound coming out. Duryodhan looks at her and smiled, his face looked nicer in the smile. Draupadi closed her eyes not to look at him to not to let him know that he is being able to please her. Although the only consolation was its just her body that was responding, her mind was still full of disgust towards him. Duryodhan let out his pleased moan, the fire princess body was burning in hit overwhelming him. For a while only moan of them along with sniffing of Draupadi can be heard in the tent. Gradually Draupadi started becoming exhausted and finally lost control over herself and let her go as her ravisher’s will. Her body slowly became limp and unresponsive when Duryodhan starts reaching to his peak.  
“not inside” Draupadi managed to say with her last energy sensing he will shoot anytime.  
“Alright as you please queen.” Duryodhan smirks as he first time obeyed to Draupadi. he wont breed her. Only Bhanumati is mother of his children. He disengaged himself from Draupadi. but he was still not satisfied with her punishment. He will finish his job fully. He turned Draupadi back with her stomach on bed with face down to pillow and entered into her ass. both of them were so drenched in sweat that worked as lube for him and he managed to push whole of his thing inside.  
“ooff” a last struggle came from Draupadi’s limp body before her body accepts anal penetration. It was not new for her either. Twins were very fond of butt sex and she enjoyed that with madri’s sons. But there was nothing to enjoy with her rapist. yet her experienced body accepted.  
“glad to please you every way.” whispers Duryodhan in her ears clasping her head as he moves in and out quickly. Draupadi clutched the pillow again as her body shakes as per Duryodhan's will. finally prince of Hastinapura comes to his orgasm and cums inside Draupadi’s ass pouring the seed all over her hip.  
“hah” with sound of satisfaction Duryodhan’s exhausted body fell over Draupadi.  
“ahh” a last sob escaped from Draupadi realizing her enemy successfully ravished her. and then in pain and trauma she loses consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Duryodhan for a while kept laying over Draupadi silently. Then he slowly removes his cock from her butt and lies on his back beside her. She doesn’t move. He turns her straight and looks at her unconscious face. She was looking softer in that way. For the first time ever hastinapur prince felt bad for the fireborn. After taking her his hatred is slowly evaporating. He never had to force himself to any woman before. His destructive hatred has made it to do so. And now its over he doesn’t feel any grudge to her anymore. After all Karna loved her. Surely ths fire queen had something in her to love. Tonight ravishing her he understood the fire in her evokes man’s desire. Duryodhan had to admit he didn’t spend such a passionate night in years even though the very reason of that was hatred not love, force instead of consent. He stood up from the bed and starts collecting both of their garments from floor’s of the tent in the moonlight. The lamps that he lighted had been extinguished already along with firequeen’s dignity.  
When Draupadi gets back to her sense she first thought she was in her own tent. She changed side and pain all over body brought back the memory which she was thinking to be a nightmare. She gets up at once ignoring the pain. Noticing moonlight she thanks herself for not remaining unconscious for all over the night. She found her garments were kept in a pile beside her. Duryodhan is already getting dressed beside the bed. She picks up her clothes and started to get dressed as quick as possible before her ravager’s gaze again falls upon her nakedness. Her clothes were dirty and torn in places. It failed to hide her body properly. She clumsily wraps herself with all torn pieces. She needs to reach to her own tent before anyone notices her absence. She doesn’t want to think anything before she reaches there.  
“Not that way Draupadi!” Duryodhan says seeing Draupadi leaving. Draupadi freezes. Duryodhan comes closer and she at once backs off .  
“what do you want anymore?” her sob stricken voice was both scared and full of hatred.  
“That no soldier of mine notices you leaving and I think you want the same.”  
Draupadi doesn’t answer. But she knew he was right. She wants to be invisible from rest of the world till she reaches to her own place.  
Duryodhan doesn’t wait for her answer anymore and all of sudden he lifts Draupadi up and puts on his broad shoulder. His move was so unexpected even in that situation that draupadi screams in horror “what are you doing? noo please let me go. Not again please.” She cries while she tries to free herself throwing her legs in air and punching on Duryodhan’s back with her hands that were hanging behind him.  
“Don’t scream queen if you don’t want to aware my soldiers. I know the shortcut way to reach pandava camp but that is very narrow and slippery. Not suitable for untrained people as you. So I will carry you there. Keep your mouth shut for your good now” And duryodhan starts walking.  
Draupadi starts sobbing keeping her head down on Duryodhan’s shoulder. She has no choice now except listening to her ravisher. She doesn’t struggle anymore. All she wants to get over with this as soon as possible.  
Duryodhan doesn’t say anything anymore. He doesn’t want any living creature to notice them now either. He crosses the path carefully and silently with Draupadi’s shivering body on his shoulder. He stops before pandav camp when it was little left for the night to finish. He puts her down.  
“We have reached queen.”  
Draupadi looks at her camp. It was silent. Everyone is sleeping without knowing what happened to their queen.  
“Don’t worry queen Bheem will avenge you tomorrow. But I can promise it will be not that easy.” Duryodhan smirks. Draupadi looks at him. There was no sign of regret in Hastinapur prince’s face. Draupadi doesn’t expect it either. But does he really think what he did was right? She wonders but didn’t say anything. She doesn’t know what to say him either.  
Duryodhan suddenly pulls her in a hug and dipped his mouth into hers. Draupadi was shocked but had no power left to struggle anymore. She simply let her assaulter to kiss her. She doesn’t want to wake any of her men to witness her condition by making any noise.  
“this is for the woman my best friend loved.” He smirks at a shocked confused and horrified Draupadi. Draupadi sighed as tears again starts rolling down her cheeks. She was too tired to control that anymore.  
“pay me a last visit tomorrow, see how your sinner had been put to death by your husband.” Duryodhan kissed Draupadi’s forehead and at last let her go.  
Without a word Draupadi leaves for her tent. And Duryodhan to his, to pay a last visit to his beloved Bhanumati.  
When Draupadi enters into her tent as she expected nobody was awake. This side of the camp was meant for ladies. Seems like no men paid any visit here last night as they were too busy to overcome newly discovered truth. After Abhimanyu’s death all ladies of the camp are always busy to take care of Uttara for she is carrying all the hope for pandavas. As if everyone has already considered the unborn child their next ruler even though her five sons are still alive. But well nobody gives importance to upapandavas either. Pandavas hardly notice them. Draupadi hurriedly undresses herself throwing all her clothes away as if they are like worm ridden.and brings the heap of the clothes to the tiny watertank just outside her tent. She adds fire to the clothes and jumps into water all naked. And then she cries her heart out. First she cries for the diseased son of her and Karna. She heard everyone talks about sarvadaman being Karna’s illegitimate son but Karna never let anyone know who his mother was. He kept it secret from at the cost of hurting his wives too. Draupadi cries and begs forgiveness from her son whom she never could touch in his lifetime. She remembers karna who she was sure was equally sad seeing her assault in hand of his dear friend that too for his shake. She begs forgiveness from son of the sun. and finally she cries for her. For the lose of all her dignity, her honor. She rubs her body like mad to remove all memory of Duryodhan’s touch, his sweat, his semen. But more she rubs more she feels herself dirty. She cries like mad. She spends rest of the night in the water naked ,shivering gasping till east sky lightened and chirping of bird can be heard. Then she comes out and goes inside tent and lies on bed not bothering to get dressed. And lets the sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after waking up Draupadi didn’t comes out of tent. She ordered the maids to not let anyone enter until the war is over. She didn’t light her tent even when the Sun sets. She wanted to stay in darkness till her rapist is alive. And finally the news came in the evening. her sons came carrying the news of the fall of Duryodhan. She learnt how Bheemsen broke the thigh of that proud man. She smiles in contemplate finally he is broken and its over. But still a thorn kept pinching her that it was not a fair fight. Duryodhan might deserve such a painful death but her husband shouldn’t lower himself for that wretch. But well if pandavas knew about the last night they could have turned far worse. But then the secret of Karna and her would have come out and she would have lost all what she still had.  
Draupadi wanted to welcome pandava herself but she learnt Krishna took them to his camp along with Satyaki for tonight. Her sons left soon with her brothers. She had solace seeing that even after losing so much she is still surrounded of her people. After some days it will be her son to be next ruler no matter even they don’t get that attention. And someday she might open up to her brothers. They will understand him she is sure. She remembers duryodhan told her to pay a visit after he fell. But She wont. She doesn’t want to see him. Now she has much more good things ahead to care for.  
She didn’t expect she will change her mind so soon when next news came. Pandavas were still with Krishna and unaware about the night massacare in the camp by Ashwathama. Draupadi reached first to discover corpses of her sons and brothers. She is finally utterly destroyed. And before the realization fully covers her and before pandavas could arrive and thinks of hunting Ashwathama, Draupadi decided to face the dark shadow of her life one last time.  
Duryodhan was wondering why he is taking so long to breathe his last. Laying in the pool of blood, screaming in deathpain yet the death is not coming. It has become worse than what he thought but perhaps that’s what he deserved. He thought death will come with news of demise of his enemies and that’s what he begged to Ashwathama along with Kripacharya and Kritabarma. And his guruputra returns with news of the massacre of pandava camp that resulted death of upapandavas and panchal princes. That means sons and brothers of Draupadi. Ashwathama leaves to bring Bhanumati to her husband for last time and Duryodhan is left alone for few time to realize to review his deeds.  
So Draupadi lost her all. He remembered what he said to Draupadi previous night. That her sons and brothers are alive hence he ravished her as only means of punishment in his knowledge. But he didn’t expect in turn of life she would lose her only solace too. That means her punishment had gone too far. Probably that’s the reason his suffering is not getting over yet. Because that’s his punishment.  
“Duryodhan I have come.”  
And duryodhan looks at the broken figure before him. The fireborn is looking even more devastated than she was even last night after he ravaged her.   
Draupadi knelt before Duryodhan.  
“did I deserve all this?” she asked in an icy cold voice that pierced Duryodhan increasing is pain hundred times. “you said ravishing me was only left option for you to destroy me because I still had my sons and brothers around me. Then why did you take them now? Why did you send Ashwathama to end last of the support I had? Was not losing my dignity enough?” and with this Draupadi’s last effort to control herself was lost. She was broken in tears.  
“I was wrong last night Draupadi.” Duryodhan said with much effort. “I shouldn’t have embedded you. I was blind in rage.” He admitted finally.  
“and you realized that now?” Draupadi’s body was shaking tremendously in cry.  
“punish me fireborn!” Duryodhan for first time felt regret over his deed. For first time he feared how would he face Karna after death by raping the woman he loved. For the first time he was ashamed to do something in blind rage.  
“You are moments away from death with your near and dear ones killed. What punishment can I give to you?” Draupadi wondered even in her state.  
“take the only thing I yet have. Bhanumati’s love. Last night she told me she would accompany me in death. You tell me what I had done. She will hate me forever for that now.” Duryodhan was losing his energy to talk rapidly. As he finished talking he realized he is devoid of all power now.  
Draupadi smiles bitterly. “and that will uncover Karna and my relationship as well. That’s all you want? No that wont happen.” She hissed.  
Draupadi sees Bhanumati’s figure approaching running towards her husband. She gets up. “Its better she realizes in her death that she loved a rapist all over a life. That’s the best punishment would haunt you in afterlife.”  
Duryodhan gasps closing eyes. Perhaps that’s what he deserves. And then he feels Bhanumati’s head on his chest, hears her sobbing calling his name and he sees Draupadi’s departing figure. And the last breath leaves him.  
Draupadi sees Pandava and Krishna arrived as see walks towards the camp. Everything is over. Its time to mourn. Till death comes to her two secrets she would have to bear. Sometimes in a lonely corner in a leisurely times she might remember her moments with Karna as one of the best times she had. Or shed tear for Sarvadaman along with her other five sons. But the night with Duryodhan had never come for her. It was nothing but a nightmare she reminds herself.   
“nothing happened on hillock” she concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it started with a sadist mindset but ended with a compassionate one. thanks for those commented and likes. i never expected a single one. thanks again for reading


End file.
